


Illusion

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: This is all an illusion





	

In the late night

When my fears come out

And the clouds hide the moon

My lonely soul gets away

In a land of fantasy

Where nothing is real

And everything imaginary

Only people who have the faith

Know how to get there

The others don’t have the key

To access magnificent dreams

Our hearts there are pure

As white as the snow

But our minds are broken

In a million of glass pieces

Our wings were cut

By jealous people

And they don’t seem

To grow back

So instead we clench our teeth

Ball our fists and close our eyes

Ready to defend ourselves

If you were to attack

But sadly, like I said

This is all an illusion

And we never win our wars

No matter how hard we fight


End file.
